Multiple
Must See Episodes *Joyride *Self Possessed Personality The youngest of all the X-Men, the often clumsy guy is constantly trying to fit in with the rest of the group but frequently finds himself unable to do so due to his age and not being cool enough. However he is always game for anything, and eager to help. Physical appearance Jamie is the youngest member of the new mutant group being 13 to 14 years old. He's 5'2 with a slim build. He has blue eyes and brown hair. Powers & Abilities James can create identical physical living duplicates of himself upon any physical impact. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Madrox, indicating he still hasn't got full control of his powers although he can reabsorb the duplcates at will. He has also been shown capable of creating duplicates at will as seen in Ascension part 2 when he created an army of himself to help fight Professor X. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Madrox is telepathically and empathically linked to his duplicates. When Madrox reabsorbs his duplicates he also absorbs their memories and experiences from their time seperate from him. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. Early Life Multiple AKA Jamie Madrox, is the youngest of all the New Mutants. He has the power to multiply himself into as many clones as he wants. It is shown that Multiple also multiplies invonluntarily if someone accidentally bumps or hits him. Jamie has been shown to have a crush on a number of the girls, all older than him. Season 2 *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games' At the start of the house party Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Roberto talks with Amara. *'JoyRide' Jamie was with Bobby Drake and the other New Mutants involved in their late night Joyrides. However he was cut out of their plans before they took the Blackbird for a spin before being stopped/saved by Kitty Pryde. Season 3 He finally managed to fit in when he played in his part in stopping Apocalypse and The Horsemen, where his power to make multiple versions of himself proved most useful when combined with Boom Boom’s abilities. *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policeman walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting, while the younger once have breakfast. Season 4 Notes In many other sources, Multiple Man is actually a villain Appearances Other faces of Multiple Uncanny-Multiple.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Multiple.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Ani._Mulriple.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-_Miltiple.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) The_Official_Game-multiple_man.png|'X-Men: The Official Game' Game (2006) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant